Saturday Night
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: Average saturday night at Yang and Ruby's house. What could go wrong?


_**This is a oneshot. Hope you enjoy it. Make sure to leave your reviews! :D **_

It was a calm and peaceful night as sisters Yang and Ruby were sitting on the floor and watching TV as they messed around as they normally did. It was another ordinary Saturday night for the two, one they had thousands of times. Yang was dressed in a Yellow tank top with her symbol printed on the front with black boy shorts while Ruby was wearing a black tank top printed with her symbol on the front and wearing red and black plaid pajama bottoms. The two were barely paying attention to the TV, they were too busy joking and talking about school and boys, well Yang was talking about boys while Ruby just nodded and went along with it. Yang didn't know it yet but Ruby was a lesbian and she had been for about almost a year, she just had yet to come out, afraid of what people might say, especially her sister.

Yang and Ruby had a fairly close relationships, one where they pretty much did everything together, Yang had even stripped in front of Ruby before so that she could shower, and Ruby did everything in her power not to get aroused or admire her sister's body, and somehow she succeeded. While it had been a year since she decided her orientation, it had only been about 3 months since she looked at girls in a more sexual way, and by girls she meant Yang. Call it wrong but she was so physically attracted to the girl that sometimes she just stared at her body and forgot she was her sister. Ruby had even had fantasies about Yang, about her body, about her and Ruby kissing and so on.

However Ruby felt guilty about these fantasies, mainly because not only was Yang her sister, but as far as Ruby knew, Yang was straight, considering she only ever talked about boys being attractive. But yet no matter how hard Ruby tried she kept having the fantasies, hoping that one night she might get lucky, though she highly doubted it. Tonight Ms. Rose was having another one of those fantasies, as her sister babbled about school and boys, Ruby was lost in her fantasy for at least 20 minutes until she noticed Yang stop her rambling. Ruby immediately snapped back into reality.

"You okay sis?" Yang looked at Ruby with slight concern, not knowing what on earth was going through her little sister's mind.

"I-I'm..I'm fine! Totally fine! Don't worry!" Ruby lied as she put on a fake smile, hoping the blonde would buy into it.

"Uh-huh. Why don't we get some sleep? You don't look so good." Yang got up and headed to the other room, Ruby following her. Ruby and Yang shared a room, as most sisters did. It should also be noted that Ruby's bed was broken in half (Don't ask how, it's a long story) Ruby was quite the uncoordinated 15 year old, So she often had to sleep on the floor since they couldn't afford to buy her a new bed right now, but for some reason this night was different, as Ruby went to set down her sleeping bag, Yang stopped her in her tracks.

"Why don't you and I share my bed?" Yang asked with enthusiasm in her eyes, Ruby hesitated, she had slept in the same bed with Yang before, but this would be the first time she would be doing so, since she became attracted to Yang.

"Uh…yeah sure why not! Thanks sis!" She put on another encouraging and believable fake smile, with that Yang climbed into bed and Ruby following her lead, they pulled the blankets over them and turned away from each other, Yang falling asleep almost instantly. Ruby couldn't sleep, her fantasies were running through her mind preventing her from sleeping. She wanted to touch her sister sexually so bad, but she knew Yang was straight, but then she came up with a plan.

_If I pretend i'm asleep, throwing in a few snores for more credibility, maybe it won't be so bad if I just….put my arm around her. Yeah that's good! Nice thinking Ruby! _

With that she turned and faced Yang's back, Yang already fast asleep and snoring so loud that it would awake a bear from it's winter slumber. Ruby knew Yang was a heavy sleeper, and by heavy she meant there could be an explosion right outside and it wouldn't wake her up. So she knew it wouldn't wake her up if she just put her arm around her. Nervously she slowly but surely wrapped her arm around Yang's waist and moved herself against her sister's back. She laid there stiff as a board for a few minutes, before gaining the courage to go a little farther. Slowly and cautiously she moved her hand up Yang's body until it she found herself at Yang's ample breasts, 38D to be exact. Ruby knew that yang liked to sleep with know bra on, meaning the only thing between Ruby's hand and Yang's bare breasts was her sister's tank top.

Slowly she began squeezing her sister's right breast, moving her hand and the breast around in a slow circular motion. _This is great! _Ruby thought, she had never actually touched Yang's breasts before, so it was quite the amazing feeling, slowly she began playing with Yang's nipple, gently massaging it, feeling her sister's nipples harden, Ruby was growing quite aroused and she could feel it in her panties. _I'm getting so….horny….I don't want to go to far and risk waking her up_ Ruby had the little internal conflict as she massaged her sisters nipple._ Whatever happens, pretend you're asleep and you should be fine! _With her mind at ease, she stopped massaging and slowly slid her hand down Yang's body until she finally reached her destination. Carefully she began massaging Yang's crotch through her shorts.

After a few minutes of this she noticed a change in Yang's breathing, the snoring sounds had disappeared and instead her sister's breathing was heavy, the kind of heavy breathing of someone aroused, Yang's slight panting was followed by her shaking her head side to side a bit. _Yang is actually enjoying this…..wow…_ Ruby felt a small wetness grow in Yang's shorts, and soon after, Yang let out a small moan of pleasure. Ruby could feel her own panties grow wetter by the second, wanting to continue, but too nervous of the risk, Ruby stopped while she was ahead and pulled her hand away from Yang's shorts, moving back to her own stomach. A few minutes later Ruby realized that she made the right call, as Yang unroutinely got up and went to the bathroom, Ruby pretend to be asleep and when she heard the door shut she took the opportunity to sniff her fingers, still coated in Yang's juices. The aroma turned her on even more, it smelt so, beautiful and it was the greatest thing she had ever smelled.

Yang came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and climbed back into bed, Ruby "asleep" felt a strange tug on her arm as she soon found her self pressed against Yang's side and her hand resting on her sister's stomach, it was at this moment Ruby realized that Yang was NAKED, she must of stripped in the bathroom, without a moment to think she felt Yang grab her little sister's hand and started to move it downwards, Ruby still pretending to be asleep, she realized that Yang actually believed she was asleep, with out a second to spare she found her hand laying on Yang's bare vagina, her sister's bare, shaved, beautiful vagina, she could feel Yang's hand still on top of her own, as her sister moved Ruby's hand, causing her to massage Yang's vagina slowly, Ruby realized how wet her sister was. Yang was wetter than the biggest ocean, what started off as a slow circular rub turned into Ruby sliding her finger inside Yang's slit.

At that moment she heard her sister let out even louder moans and after the first few, she realized what Yang was moaning.

"Mmm….Ruby….." Yang was ACTUALLY moaning Ruby's name, Ruby felt herself slip another finger inside Yang's slit and was surprised to find that Yang's hand was in HER pants, Yang quickly went to work, sliding in two finger to her little sister's slit. Ruby began panting heavily, but still pretending to be asleep. Ruby felt her body tense up and she rode out an orgasm on Yang's hand, within moments she noticed Yang's hand leave her pants to find her sister tasting Ruby's juices, the taste of her must of set Yang over the edge, as Ruby felt her sister's vagina tighten around her fingers, and Yang rode out an enormous orgasm on Ruby's hand, leaving her little sister's hand drenched. With the sister's both panting and Ruby "asleep" Yang got back up and went to the bathroom, Ruby took the opportunity to lick her hand clean of Yang's juices. minutes went by and Yang, climbed back into bed, fully clothed, Ruby opened her eyes and saw a huge smile on Yang's face, and noticed her nipples poking out of her top, seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of Yang's snoring. Ruby turned over and began to fall asleep. Thinking about how amazing it was to finger her sister.

In the morning when the two woke up, neither had spoken about the events of last night, instead Yang made them pancakes and the two got ready for an average sunday in Vale.

**There you have it! This quick one shot should keep you all entertained until I release the next chapter of Last Kiss! Enjoy it! And as always leave your reviews! Until next time my awesome readers!**

**-Destined Hellfire **


End file.
